


'Have I got the wrong door?'

by MsBrightsideSH



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Advent Oddments, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightsideSH/pseuds/MsBrightsideSH
Summary: Arthur reaches the door just as the bell sounds a second time.





	'Have I got the wrong door?'

**Author's Note:**

> My first story for Advent Oddments, and my first story in months!  
> Enjoy :)

*Ding dong*  
There's a ring at the door. Arthur looks up from his laptop, surprised.   
A second ring.   
He sighs and gets up, cursing a little when his feet touch the floor. He hadn't noticed how cold his apartment had become. The sun is already down, and only the blue glow of his screen illuminates the almost empty space.  
Arthur reaches the door just as the bell sounds a second time.  
He opens, curious despite himself.  
Outside is a huge wooden crate with two feet. Arthur blinks and looks again and realises that of course, it's a man, carrying the crate.   
“Bloody buggering fuck, would you let me in?” a voice comes from behind the box. “This thing might as well be made of oak, for how heavy it is!”  
Arthur blinks again then slowly steps aside. He has no idea what's going on.  
The man passes him and sets down the box, obviously relieved. “What are you doing sitting in the dark?” he asks, looking at Arthur. His crooked smile catches Arthur off guard. “I was just... working,” he says lamely. Then he pulls himself together.  
“What are you doing in my flat?”  
The man looks confused, then goes pale. “Have I got the wrong door?”  
Arthur shrugs. “Probably, since I didn't order anything.”  
The man groans and throws his hands up in despair. “The world is a dark place.” he exclaims dramatically. “I was supposed to deliver this by six o’clock.”  
Arthur looks at his watch. “It's half seven now.”  
“Oh, well,” the man says and sits down on the crate. “That's another job I never have to go back to then, I guess.”  
Arthur frowns. “They'll kick you out for not delivering one box on time?”  
The man laughs hollowly. “I've been fired for less, darling.”  
“My name is Arthur,” Arthur says, feeling himself blush. The man looks up.  
“Pleasure to meet you, Arthur, I'm Eames.” He looks past Arthur to the desk where Arthur’s papers are strewn about and his laptop is still humming. “Were you working on Christmas, Arthur?”  
“So were you!” Arthur says immediately, because it's true, and better than saying that he didn't have other plans.  
“Well, that seems a shame,” Eames says decisively, and gets up from the box.  
“You wouldn't happen to have a crowbar, petal?”  
“Arthur,” Arthur repeats. “And no, I don't think so.”  
“Hmmm, Eames hums, considering the crate from all sides. Then, he rolls up his sleeves and grabs the top, pulling hard. Even in the dim light, Arthur can see the muscles in his arms bunch. He swallows. “What are you -”  
Before he can finish the question, Eames has already pulled off the top with a triumphant shout.  
“Look at that, Arthur! It's wine. And a rather good one, I think.”  
Arthur steps closer. “There's fairy lights in here as well,” Eames says, pulling out a long cord.  
“Most likely someone's Christmas present,” Arthur says, feeling a little uncomfortable at the thought.   
“Well, it's our Christmas present now,”  
Eames says cheerfully, and plugs in the lights. His eyes twinkle in the light as he takes out a bottle of wine.  
“You wouldn't happen to have a corkscrew and glasses at least, Arthur?”  
Arthur nods dumbly, and gets them from a cupboard. “Please, do stay and make yourself comfortable,” he says meaning for it to come out biting, because what is this Eames thinking?  
Instead, it comes out hopeful.  
Eames smiles and opens the bottle.  
“I have every intention to.”


End file.
